What Would Have Happened
by keetongirl
Summary: What would have happened if Voldemort never killed Harry's parents? What would his life be like? Written for aaron.hawkins85's writing challenge. No flames please. Instructive criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Thank Jo. **

**A/N: Harry is 16 in this story at the beginning but 17 up to the Epilogue. Just so you know.**

_**Chapter 1: Visits **_

Harry sat in his room reading a Quidditch book quietly. He heard something down stairs. Slowly he got up from his bed and opened to door. He crept down the stairs and put his ear to the kitchen door. "James we have this conversation every year," Lily, Harry's mum, complained.

"Well I just don't think Harry should go to a school where a Death Eater works," James, his father, said.

"James he turned to the good side and put himself at risk to help Dumbledore," Lily said. "If Dumbledore trust him then so do I. Plus Harry has been going to Hogwarts for six years now and nothing has happened has it?"

"Fine," James said.

Harry sighed. Even now that the war was over people were still on edge. Dumbledore had destroyed Voldemort. He had some sort of secret weapon that Dumbledore found out about and used against him. Harry's parents still wouldn't tell him what it was; they kept insisting he was too young to know. Well he was almost of age then they would have to tell him.

He heard the door open and someone call, "Anyone home?!"

"Sirius!" Harry shouted running into the living room to hug his godfather.

"Ah Harry," Sirius said hugging him.

"What am I? A garden gnome?" asked a browned haired woman standing next to him with a five-year-old on her hip. The woman had a smile on her face and her blue eyes where shining. The five-year-old had curly hair like her father and beautiful blue eyes like her mother.

"Hi Karen!" Harry said before hugging her and the baby.

"Harry!" the baby screamed grabbing his hair.

"Owe!" Harry said howling in pain.

"Alexandra Claire Black!" Karen said grabbing the baby's hand and pulling it away. "You know better than that!"

"James get in here and see your best friend!" Sirius shouted.

"Hey Sirius," James said coming out of the kitchen. Lily quickly followed him.

"Karen!" Lily exclaimed hugging her best friend. Lily and Karen had been best friend since their 1st year in Hogwarts. "How's little Alex?"

"Oh she's good," Karen said.

"Can I go upstairs?" Harry asked.

"Oh sure sweetie," Lily said.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. He went into his room and picked up his book again. Suddenly someone fell on top of his bed. "Hey!" he said throwing the person off.

"That wasn't very nice," said the red head who had stood up now.

"Ginny!" Harry hissed. "How did you get in here?"

"Through the window," his girlfriend said.

"I meant from your house," Harry said.

"I told my mum I was coming over here," she said shrugging.

"And she was ok with that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Ron wasn't too happy about it though."

Harry gulped. He really didn't want to see his best friend angry but then again maybe Hermione would keep him busy. "Why didn't you just floo in?" Harry asked.

"And let you parents know I'm up here?" Ginny said.

"Oh good point," he said. "So what can I do for you Ms. Weasley?"

"Shut it Potter," she said crossing her arms. "I'm mad at you."

"What did I do?!" he asked.

"You knocked me onto the floor and made me hit my bum," she said.

"Oh sorry about that," he apologized. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Hmmm," she said. "Let me think. How about taking me out?"

"That can be arranged," Harry said smiling. "Come on." He went to his window and crawled out with Ginny behind him.

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"There is this new café down the street that I want to try out," Harry said taking her hand. "If that's ok with you."

"Fine be me," she said.

Harry suddenly stopped and faced her. "Ginny can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

"Well I don't mean to pry or anything," Harry started nervously, "but are Ron and Hermione . . . . . . . . . ."

"Yes," Ginny said shuddering. "They're sleeping together."

"Sorry just wanted to know," Harry said.

Soon they got to the café on the end of the street. Harry pushed the door open and the bell on top binged. It was small but had a comforting sense to it. The walls were white and there were a few tables and some booths in the middle.

Harry walked up to the counter and ordered two milkshakes. They took a seat in the corner and waited for their drinks to get there. Harry started rubbing Ginny's knee lightly. "Harry!" Ginny hissed.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop that," she said. "We're in public."

"So?" he said smiling evilly.

"So I don't want anyone to see and get the wrong idea," she said.

"Who cares what other people think?" Harry asked her.

"I do," she said. "Those people could know my parents."

"Right I'm sure they have nothing better to do with their time then report to your parents your every move," Harry said.

Ginny rolled her eyes crossing her arms. Harry smiled knowing he had won this round. "Don't go getting any ideas Potter," Ginny said crossly.

"What ideas?" Harry whispered in her ear. Meanwhile his hand had slid under her shirt lightly rubbing the soft skin there. Ginny tried not to smile.

The waiter came just at that moment making Harry jump back. "Thanks," Harry mumbled.

Ginny just laughed. "What's wrong fly boy?" she asked. "Don't want your milkshake?"

"Yeah whatever," Harry said. He slung his arm around her shoulders. He picked up his milkshake and took a slip. _Not bad, _he thought.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Can we go back to my place now?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. "Sure," she said.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" he asked.

"Nope," she said. "I couldn't stay made at you forever now could I?"

"I suppose not," he said grabbing her hand as they walked out.

They climbed back into his room through the window again. Harry heard shouting from down stairs. "Uh-oh," he said. "I will be right back."

He opened his door and walked down the stairs. "Mum? Dad?" he called. "Is everything ok?"

Suddenly arms were around him. "Oh Harry!" Lily said hugging him. "We didn't know what happened to you!"

"I told you he was fine," James said from behind her.

"Something could have happened James," Lily said glaring.

"Yeah but it didn't," James said rolling his eyes.

"Where were you anyways?" Lily asked.

"I went to get a milkshake," Harry said.

"Oh," Lily said blushing. James was trying not laugh. "Well I suppose that's ok."

"I'm going up to my room," Harry said walking back up the stairs. He went back into his room.

"Ginny?" he lightly called when he didn't see her. "Ginny?"

Quickly Harry felt himself being pushed onto the bed. "Ginny they will hear us," Harry said feebly as Ginny kissed his neck.

"Use a sound charm," Ginny said. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at door and mumbled the spell. Ginny smiled and pulled his shirt off.

Ginny quickly pulled her clothes on. She looked at the clock. It was 2PM so she had 30 minutes to get home. She looked over at the sleeping Harry and smiled. She reached down and kissed lightly before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Dinner at the Weasley's**_

Harry woke up at 5PM and saw that Ginny was gone. He knew she had to leave but he wished she had waited for him to wake up or woken him. He sighed and started to get dressed.

He had just pulled on his shirt when James walked into the room. "Hey Harry," he said smiling. "Come on we are going to have dinner over at the Weasley's."

"Ok," Harry said smiling. "Sounds good."

"Well we better head out if we want to make it on time," James said walking out of the room followed by Harry.

"Ready sweetheart?" Lily asked.

"Yeah Lils," James said kissing her. Harry made a choking sound.

They Disapperated to the Burrow and knocked on the door. Molly Weasley quickly answered to door. "Come in! Come in!" she said. "How are you Harry dear?"

"I'm good thanks," Harry said. He took off his jacket and hug it up. Scanning the room, he didn't see Ginny or anyone else for that matter.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Out back in the garden," Molly said smiling.

Harry thanked her and went out to the garden. He saw Ginny, Hermione, and Ron talking beside a tree; Fred, George, and Percy were setting up the table on the far side of the yard. Harry descended the steps and started towards Ginny and the others but Ginny saw him first and ran over to him and hugged him. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said. She pulled back and kissed him lightly. Ginny wrapped her fingers around Harry's and started back to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Ron, Hermione," Harry said smiling.

Hermione smiled from her place up in the tree. "Hey Harry!" Ron said happily.

"What are you doing up there Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Ron wouldn't leave me alone so I climbed up here," she said.

"Right that's why you're up there," Ron said. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the dare Ginny gave you. By the way I can see up your skirt." Ron snickered. Hermione quickly pressed her legs together so he wouldn't see anything. Ginny rolled her eyes and climbed up with Hermione.

"Girls have serious problems," Ron said.

"You're telling me," Harry said looking at both of the girls.

"Why would you want to be up there when you could be down here with us?" Ron asked.

"Because dear brother," Ginny said, "you're down there."

Ron glared at her but said nothing. "So you're not coming down?" Harry asked winking at Ron.

"Nope," Hermione said.

"Well then we will have to come up there won't we Ron?" Harry said.

"Harry don't you dare!" Hermione said. "This tree won't hold all of us!"

"Then you better come down," Ron said.

"You're bluffing," Hermione said.

Ron put his hand on the first branch and started but Hermione shrieked, "Alright I'm coming down!" Ron smiled happily as she slid down and into his arms.

"Come on Gin," Harry said.

"Nope," Ginny said shaking her head. "You want me Harry Potter you come up here and get me."

Harry smiled and grabbed a branch starting to climb up. Ginny tried to climb farther up but Harry grabbed her ankle. "Oh no ya don't," he said. Ginny glared but listened to him. She slid down to where he was and smiled.

"Fine," she said. "Then you have to carry me down."

"What?!" he said. "I would fall!"

"Well that's the only way you're getting me down," she said.

"Fine," he said thinking of something. He grabbed her around the waist and through her over his shoulder and started to climb down. Ron and Hermione started laughing

"Not fair!" she protested.

"All is fair in love and war," Harry said.

When he reached the ground he put her down. She glared at him as he gave her a cheeky grin. "Kids!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Dinner!"

Harry turned to see food floating out of the house. He, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walked over and sat down. Harry pulled some food onto his plate and started to eat as his parents talked with the Weasleys. Fred leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "You enjoy your evening with our little sister?"

Harry started to cough and choke on his food. "Are you ok Harry?" Lily asked.

When Harry could talk about he said, "Yeah Mum fine."

He turned to Fred. "How do you know about that?" he asked.

"I know everything," Fred said grinning. "You're lucky I like you or you would be getting beat up."

Harry gulped. He turned back to his food pale.

"Are you ok Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry just nodded.

Later Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went into the living room. Harry and Ron started playing a game of wizard's chess. Ginny yawned as she wanted leaned against Harry's shoulder. "Tired?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off of the chess board.

"A little," Ginny replied. Harry slipped his arm around her so she could be more comfortable.

Hermione sighed from her seat next to Ron.

"Thanks for dinner Molly," Lily said. "It was great."

"Anytime dear," Molly said.

"Have you seen Harry?" she questioned. "We really should get going."

"No I haven't since he came in with Ron and Ginny," Molly replied.

"Hey Lils!" James called softly from the living room. Lily and Molly made their way into the living room and smiled at the sight.

Harry and Ginny lay asleep on the couch. Harry's arm was around Ginny as she lay sleeping on his shoulder. Ron and Hermione where on the other side of the couch. Hermione saw asleep in Ron's lap. Ron had his face buried in Hermione's hair.

"I'm sorry Molly if I had known Harry was tired I would have gotten him up sooner," Lily said.

"It's alright," Molly said smiling. "I understand."

"Do you mind if we leave him here for the night?" she asked. "Since he's already asleep."

"Not at all," Molly said.

"Thank you so much!" Lily said.

"Finally!" James said. "We get the house to ourselves!" Lily gave him a look. "I mean what a shame."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to Molly. "Thanks again," she said as they left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: A Run in with Malfoy **_

Harry opened his eyes slightly. He looked around and saw Ginny next to him. Where was he? How long had he been asleep? Looking into the kitchen he saw Mrs. Weasley making breakfast. When he lightly laid Ginny down on the couch he walked over to Mrs. Weasley. "Ah Harry dear!" she said. "You're up!"

"Um yeah," Harry said. "Where are Mum and Dad?"

"Oh they left you here for the night because you fell asleep," Mrs. Weasley explained. "They will be back later to pick you up."

"Oh ok," Harry said. He walked back into the living room and sat down in an arm chair. Everyone still seemed to be asleep so he walked outside and into the garden. Slowly he made his way down the stream Ginny had showed him a few years ago. Rolling up his pants he put his feet into the water and sighed.

He suddenly felt arms around his waist. Looking down he saw two small hands around him. "What are you doing?" whispered a small voice.

"Nothing," Harry replied. "Just standing here."

"Hmmm. Mind if I stay with you?"

"Not at all," Harry said turning around to face Ginny. She smiled up at him. Harry reached down and rubbed her cheek with his hand. Ginny sighed and leaned into it.

Standing on her tip-toes Ginny kissed him. Harry smiled and leaned into it. His hands slid down her body and under her shirt while Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair.

"Harry! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the house. They pulled away from each other and laughed. They walked back to the house holding hands.

When they got there Mrs. Weasley already had the food out on the table. They went in and sat down. Ron and Hermione were already there. Ron was cramming food down his throat as usual; Hermione was talking to Mrs. Weasley about some kind of plant.

There was a _tap, tap, tap _at the door. Mrs. Weasley went over to the door and answered it. Harry looked over and saw his parents walking. "Hi honey," Lily said to Harry before kissing him on the forehead.

"Hey Mum," Harry said. "Where's Dad?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's with Sirius messing with that stupid motor bike," she said.

"The one that flies?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that one," she replied.

"Your godfather has a flying motor bike?!" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling.

"Awesome!" Ron said.

"Yeah but Mum won't let me ride it," he explained.

"That's because it's dangerous," Lily said.

Harry just rolled his eyes and started eating. After they were all finished Lily spoke up, "Harry come on we have to go to Diagon Alley."

"Ok Mum," Harry said. "See you later guys."

"Bye," Ron said from his chair.

"Bye," Hermione said giving him a hug.

"See ya," Ginny said getting up and kissing him.

"Thanks Molly," Lily said before walking away with Harry following her. She grabbed Harry's hand and Avaperated to the Leakey Caldron.

"Your Hogwarts supply list came in today," Lily told him. "Here it is. Go get your things and I will meet you back here."

"Ok thanks Mum," Harry said. He walked down to street and into Flourish and Bots to get his books. After he was finished with that, he went to get his new robes for the school year. As he walked in he saw a wave of blonde hair in the back.

Draco Malfoy was in the back getting his robes fitted as well. Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the counter. "Excuse me," he said. "I came to get some new robes."

"Yes of course!" said the lady at the counter. "Let me just take your measurements."

As she was doing this Draco came over. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" he said.

Harry glared at him. "What do you want Malfoy?" he spat.

"Oh not so friendly are we?" he said.

"Boys play nicely," the lady said.

"Of course," Malfoy snickered. He went over and got his robes then started for the door.

Before he go there he turned around and said, "Oh by the way, you should really work on your attitude or your little girlfriend might break up with you. And if she does then who knows maybe I will have to have go and congratulate her for being smart."

Harry lunged at Malfoy but the lady who was taking his measurements grabbed his arm. "Sirs, I won't allow any fighting in my store!" she said.

Malfoy walked out of the shop laughing. Harry relaxed when he left. When he got his robes ready he walked out of the shop and over to the Leaky Caldron. Lily was already there waiting for him. "Hi sweetie," she said. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled.

"Is everything ok dear?" she asked.

"Yeah Mum everything is fine," he said. "Can we go home?"

"Ok," Lily said. "Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah everything is just peachy," he said.

"All right," she said and they went back home. Harry immediately went to find James. He was sitting in the living room talking to Sirius.

"Hey Dad can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry," James said getting up. "Be right back Sirius."

"Sure James," Sirius said.

James and Harry went into the kitchen. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" James asked.

"Well I had a run in with Malfoy," Harry told him. "I and he have always been enemies but then he started insulting Ginny and saying stuff about me and her. I was just wondering what I should do?"

"Well I used to come across this problem as well," James said. "I think you should just give him a taste of his own-"

James was interrupted by Lily walking into the kitchen. "Give who what now?" she asked.

"Harry had a run in with Malfoy today," James said.

"Harry why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked.

"I didn't want you to worry," Harry said.

"Well if your father is telling you to retaliate then don't," Lily said. "Just relax ok. Turn the other cheek."

"That doesn't work," James said.

"Harry just trust me ok," Lily said.

"I'll sleep on it ok?" Harry said. He stood and left wondering what he should do.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Hogwarts and Unhappy Company**_

"Ginny! Ron!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Come you're going to miss the train!"

"Coming Mum!" Ginny called back. She grabbed her truck and pulled it down the stairs.

"Let us help you with that dear sister," George said from behind her.

"Yeah we wouldn't want our baby sister to get hurt," Fred said.

They both picked up an end to the luggage and started down the stairs. "Why are you being so nice?" Ginny asked.

"Don't question everything Gin," Fred said. "You might not like the answers."

Ginny just glared at them and continued down the stairs where she heard Fred and George talking to Mrs. Weasley. "Mum we can take them," Fred was saying. "You need to stay here and relax."

"Yeah you never get to do that anymore," George said.

"Oh I don't know," Mrs. Weasley said. "I mean not that I don't trust you or anything but I just don't know if it's a good idea."

"Oh come on Mum," Fred said. "Everything will be fine."

"Well I suppose it would be alright," she consented. "Just be careful."

"Of course Mum," George said. Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room as Ginny went in.

"So that's why you were being so nice to me," she said. "To get on Mum's good side."

"Oh shut it," Fred said.

"Why do you want to take us to King's Cross anyway?" she asked.

"It's not that we want to," George explained. "It's a matter of how we are going to get you there."

"Yeah use your head Gin," Fred said. Ginny's mind whirled. What did taking her and Ron to Hogwarts have to do with anything? What were Fred and George up to? Then it clicked.

"You want to use Dad's flying car?" she said.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" Fred shouted. "Would you like to know what you won today?"

"A knee up your-" Ginny was cut off by Mrs. Weasley walking into the room.

"Ginny don't swear," she said sternly.

"Sorry Mum," Ginny mumbled.

Before she knew it they were all loaded into Mr. Weasley's car and on their way to King's Cross Station. Ginny smiled knowing she would see Harry there. Harry. He seemed so distance at times. She couldn't wait to see him. They would go to Hogsmead together and play Quidditch-

There was a lurching noise and Ginny and Ron were thrown forward. Fred and George opened their doors. "Out you go!" they both said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed her truck. "Geez you're such good brothers," she said sarcastically.

"We try," George said bowing his head.

Ginny walked into the station and went through the wall that separated the two stations. She smiled as she saw the familiar faces of her friends and enemies. She walked onto the train and found a compartment that wasn't occupied. Placing her truck in the rack she sat down and waited for Harry.

Ron had gone off to talk to some friends of his about Quidditch. She sighed thinking about Harry and wishing he would hurry up and get here already. She didn't have all day. Well she did but still she wanted him to hurry up.

She got up and walked out of the compartment to use the loo. When she went back into the compartment she saw someone putting their things up in the rack. _Finally, _she thought. _I thought he would never show up. _

She smiled as she walked in but then she saw who it was and frowned. "What are you doing here?" she asked harshly.

"I could ask you the same question Weasley," Draco Malfoy sneered. "What are you doing in _my _compartment?"

"This is my compartment," she said. "If you hadn't noticed that my truck was here first."

"Whatever," he said sitting down. "We can share."

The idea of sharing with Malfoy turned Ginny's stomach. "I would rather die first," she spat.

"That can be arranged," he said lightly.

Ginny huffed and sat down. She grabbed a Quidditch magazine and started to read it ignoring Malfoy. "Why do you let him touch you anyways?" Malfoy asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she said lowing her magazine.

"Potter," he spat.

"Harry? He's my boyfriend," she said confused as to why Malfoy was asking.

"You could do some much better you know," he said. "Half the guys in school fawn over you."

"Oh and who do you supposed would be better?" she asked. "Yourself?"

"Maybe," he said. In one swift movement he had his hands on either side of her head and saw leaning in so their faces where inches apart. Ginny reached for her wand but found it was gone. She had put it in her truck.

"You know you're not that bad looking," Malfoy said curling a piece of hair around his finger. "Any boy would be lucky to have you. Of course you prefer Potter with his dirty hands. I could give you better."

Ginny would have moved, would have said something but she was too scared to think. Why was Draco acting like this? He had never liked her before. "G-get off," she breathed cursing herself for sounding weak.

"Why?" he asked. "Don't like it? Isn't this what Potter does?"

"You're n-not Harry," she said quietly looking down.

"Oh but I could be," he said. "Just think about that." Then he slipped his finger under she chin and pushed it up. She looked at him with wide-eyes. Before she knew it Malfoy kissed her quickly and then left the compartment.

Ginny was stunned. Why would he do such a thing? Before she could ponder this more Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the compartment.

Ginny rushed into Harry's arms. She felt safe now. Safe in Harry's arms. But she felt something else too. Like she didn't deserve Harry after what had just happened. She didn't deserve his kind sweet loving arms that were holding her tight. "Hey," he whispered before kissing her. She didn't deserve that either.

* * *

Ginny thought about everything over dinner that night. She didn't like Malfoy but he had come on to her so she didn't do anything right? If she told Harry he would just go and beat Malfoy up which wouldn't help anything. If she just ignored it, it would go away. That's what she would do she would ignore it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Looking for Answers **_

Harry thought Ginny was acting weird. She always said she had something to do whenever he asked her out. He hardly ever saw her anymore let alone talked to her. She seemed distant and he wanted to know why. He was hurt by it. Why wouldn't she talk to him? Had he done something to offend her? He couldn't recall that he had. Then again girls could be quiet moody. Ginny was moody sometimes but never like this. She had never just stopped talking to him. Why now?

Sighing he walked into Charms class. Hermione and Ron were there already, their heads bent together whispering to each other. Harry walked over and sat down next to them. "You ok mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah sure," Harry said. "Have you noticed Ginny acting weird lately?"

"Yeah I have," Ron said. "It's like she's avoiding us or something."

"She's probably just going through that time of the month," Hermione reasoned pulling out her book.

"Yeah right," Harry said. "That's not for another week."

"How do you know that?!" Ron questioned.

"Um. . . . . . . . .she told me," he replied.

Ron just rolled his eyes and turned away. "She's fine Harry," Hermione said. "Trust me ok?"

"Ok if you say so," Harry said then turned to the teacher.

* * *

After dinner Harry made up his mind he was going to talk to Ginny even if he had to corner her. He found her in the common room talking to her best friend Natalie. "Hey Nat," Harry said sitting down next to Ginny. She stiffened but didn't move.

Natalie smiled and flipped her long brown hair behind her back. Her blue eyes sparkled. "Hey Harry," she said. "What's up?"

"Not much. You?" he replied.

"About the same," she said. "How's Quidditch? Ginny won't tell me anything about practices!"

"It's good," Harry said. "Ginny can I talk to you alone?"

"Um. . . . . Sure," Ginny said raising from her chair. Natalie gave them a knowing smile then turned to pick up her book. Ginny followed Harry into an unused class room.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked her as soon as she shut the door.

"Avoiding you? I haven't been avoiding you," she said not looking at him.

Harry leaned against a desk. "Right and Malfoy doesn't hate muggleborns," he replied sarcastically.

Ginny cringed at the name; Harry straightened. Why would she do that? Had Malfoy done something to her? If he had he was going to get it! "Did he do something to you?" Harry said immediately. "Malfoy? Did he hurt you?"

"No!" Ginny said looking him straight in the eye.

"Ginny," Harry warned.

"Nothing happened ok?!" she said loudly. "No one hurt me! I promise!"

"If someone did would you tell me?" he questioned.

"Of course," Ginny said quickly. Before Harry could say anything else Ginny's lips were on his and kissing him hard. He kissed her back. His arms going around her waist and his hands up the back of her shirt. He smiled as he felt her shudder against his touch.

Ginny was finally his again. She was talking to him. Letting him hold her, even letting him kiss her. Any thoughts he had about Malfoy were gone as he kissed Ginny lovingly. Everything was perfect.

Small hands slipped under his shirt and made to pull it off when the door opened. Harry and Ginny jumped apart startled. A smile curved across the lips of the boy at the door. "Having fun Potter?" Malfoy asked.

Harry glared at him. "What do you want Malfoy?" he spat. He didn't notice it up Ginny had slipped behind him and was shivering.

"Oh nothing," he said. "You know just taking a midnight stroll." He smirked.

"Well beat it!" Harry shouted. "We are busy if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah I saw that thanks," he said. "Personally I think you should be thankful. Someone could steal her away from you at any minute. Or take her by force."

Harry tried to lung at Malfoy but Ginny grabbed his arm pulling him back. How dare he! He had no right to say those kinds of things! Malfoy may have money but that wouldn't stop Harry if anything happened to Ginny. Malfoy let out a cold hard laugh. "Harry!" Ginny cried. "He's not worth it! Stop! Calm down!"

Harry pulled against her for a minute then sighed. He looked down at her and then at Malfoy. "Next time," he mumbled. "Come on Ginny."

Ginny followed him slowly out of the room, not saying anything. She didn't look at Malfoy as they left but kept her eyes glued to the ground. When they got back to the common room Harry grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry about that Ginny," he explained. "He just pushes my buttons."

"I know you don't have to explain," she said.

"I just didn't expect him to say something about you that's all," Harry said as if she hadn't said anything at all. "I just got so mad! Not that he hasn't done it before but this time it really stung you know? You know I care about you right? That I would never hurt you? Please say you do. This week you have been so distance. If I did something wrong I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"You didn't do anything," Ginny said. "I've just been really busy this past week. Harry its ok. I understand. You and Malfoy don't like each other. I have enemies to you know. Like Cho Chang."

Harry smiled. "Are you going to hold that against me forever?" he asked. "We went on one date."

"One awful date," Ginny said.

Harry sighed. "I know I don't always keep my temper sometimes and I'm sorry," he said.

"And that's one of the things I love about you," she said.

"You what?" he asked.

Ginny went red. "Oh nothing," she mumbled looking at her feet. Harry smiled; she saw so pretty when she did that.

He tilted her chin up so he could see her face. "I love you too," he said before kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The Christmas gift**_

Christmas came around faster than usual and Harry was thankful for it. His work load was killing him. And he thought O.W.L.s had been hard. Sighing he loaded his things onto the train. He was going to the Borrow for Christmas as planned. The Potter's and the Weasley's did this every year. One year Harry would stay at the Weasley's the next Ron would stay at the Potter's. It was just how things worked.

Walking along the compartments, he looked for Ginny. He stopped short when he heard two familiar voices. "Why don't you just admit?" Malfoy snarled.

"Get off!" came Ginny's voice. Harry burst into the compartment and saw Malfoy leaning over Ginny while she sat glaring at him. He went into action immediately punching Malfoy in the face. Malfoy fell to the ground shocked. He made to get up but Harry punched him again this time making his nose bleed.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted grabbing his arm. "Harry stop!"

"Don't touch her ever again!" Harry shouted at Malfoy.

"You will pay for this Potter!" he said before storming out of the room.

"Ginny," Harry said turning to her. He put his hand upon her face and rubbed her with his thumb. "Are you ok?"

Ginny just nodded leaning into his hand. "What happened?!" Ron asked as he came barging in. "We just saw Malfoy with a bloody nose!"

"Yeah it looked really bad," Hermione said shifting for foot to foot.

"He was messing with Ginny," Harry said quietly. "I punched him."

"What?!" Ron nearly shouted. He was out of the compartment before you could say Quidditch.

"Harry!" Ginny said. "You did that on purpose."

"Yeah and Fred and George are going to be really pissed when they find out happened," he said.

"Don't," Ginny said hiding a smile.

"Hey the bloke brought it on himself," Harry said. Ginny smiled and kissed him.

The train ride passed quickly and before he knew it they were at the Weasley's. Harry walked up the stairs and put his stuff in Ron's room even though he would be spending most of his time in Ginny's. He saw Fred and George in the kitchen and decided to talk to them about earlier. "Fred, George can I have a word?" Harry asked.

Fred looked at George then shrugged. "What's up?" George asked.

"It's about Ginny," Harry started.

"If you don't want to get beat up I suggest you go talk to Percy," Fred advised.

"No nothing like that," Harry said. "I was getting on the train and looking for when I saw Malfoy standing over her like some slave-driver. I punched him but I don't think he got the message."

"What was he doing to her?" George asked his eyes narrowing.

"Harassing her!" Harry nearly shouted.

"Well then George we may just have to pay him a visit," Fred said.

"Indeed Fred," George complied. "Early Christmas present."

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

With a _crack _they were gone. Mostly like to look for Malfoy and give him a taste of his own medicine. Harry smiled to himself. He walked up the stairs into Ron's room. "Hey Harry," a small voice said.

He turned around and saw Ginny. "Hey," he said walking into her room. "What's up?"

"The sky," she said before kissing her.

"James!" Lily shouted from the bathroom.

"Coming!" James said. "Are you sure you feel like going to Molly's tonight?"

"Yeah," she said. "I want to see Harry."

"Well he could come over her," James suggested.

"Nah it's fine," Lily said raising. James grabbed her elbow and helped her up. He was very afraid for his wife. He hadn't seen he this since she was pregnant with Harry and that was saying something. James cringed as he remembered how Lily was when she was pregnant with Harry. She had been some trouble to deal with. All those hormones.

"You ok sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah fine," James said. "Are sure you feel like spending the day over at the Weasley's?"

"Yes I will be fine," she said smiling. "You take such good care of me."

"All part of the job," he said grinning.

"Harry dear your parents are here!" Molly called for downstairs. Harry finished pulling his shirt on.

"You coming?" he asked Ginny as she pulled on her pants.

"Yeah be there in a second," she said.

"I can wait," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Harry I can't get my pants on if you don't move," Ginny huffed.

"Good I like you better that way," he said.

"Git," she mumbled. Harry smiled and moved.

"Better?" he asked as she glared at him.

"Yeah whatever let's go before they start suspecting us," she said grabbing his hand.

"I think Fred and George already do," Harry mumbled.

"That's disgusting," she said.

Harry smiled when he saw his parents talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. His dad looked happy as ever like he was glowing. His mum on the other hand looked a little green but smiled never the less.

"Mum! Dad!" Harry said walking over and giving him them a hug.

"Hi sweetie," Lily said smiling.

"Hey son!" James said. "How's Quidditch?"

Lily rolled her eyes as her boys launched into a conversation about Quidditch.

A while after Lily and James got there Fred and George returned. "Hey Harry!" they both chorus in union. Harry smiled and followed them into the kitchen.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well he's taken care of," Fred said smirking.

"Yep I think he will leave Ginny alone now," George said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well it took us a while to find him," Fred explained. "He was at the Leaky Caldron. His Dad got him there I reckon. Anyways so we took a seat in the back. Watched a while. Waited. Then we made our move. George threw Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and we dragged him outside."

"Then we told him that if he ever hit on our little sitter again then he would get what was coming to him," George concluded. "Oh and we did a number on his face."

"Nice!" Harry said. "You guy are the best!"

"We knew!" they both said.

Just then the back door opened and Angelina Johnson walked in. "Hey George, Fred," she said as she walked over and kissed George. Fred made a gagging noise. Angelina pulled away and glared at him. Harry just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Harry there you are!" Lily said. "We have something to tell you." She looked a James.

"Well," James said pulling at his shirt collar. "Your mother is pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is meant to give some info on Harry's and Ginny's past and how they came to be. Tell me what you think. **

_**Chapter 7: Memories **_

"You're what?!" Harry shouted wide-eyed.

"Dear calm down," Lily said.

Harry sighed and sat down. "I'm calm," he said. "Now could you repeat that again?"

"I'm pregnant," Lily stated simply.

"And you're going to have a baby right?" he said. "You're not going to blow up?"

"Honestly you are too much like your father," Lily huffed and walked into the kitchen leaving Harry with a dopy grin on his face.

"You really shouldn't do that Harry," James said smiling as well.

"I know but I was just playing with her," Harry said.

"I know," James replied going into the kitchen.

Harry got up and walked into Ginny's room. She wasn't there so he waited for her. Looking out her window he saw the little garden below. The small trees everywhere. The little pond. Everything down there brought back a memory. One popped into his mind.

"_You're mean!" Hermione shouted. "Why do you have to be so rude?!"_

"_I didn't do anything!" Ron shouted back. "It was her own fault!"_

"_You pushed her!" They both ignored the little girl who was covered with mud while they had their shouting match. Ginny had just been pushed into the mud for 'being annoying' according to Ron. She didn't cry just sat there dumb-founded. Ron usual didn't cross Ginny. Even if she was only 10, she could be mean when she wanted to be. _

_An 11-year-old Harry bent down to help her. "Are you ok?" he asked holding out his hand._

"_Yeah," she said in small voice blushing._

"_Here," he grabbed her elbow and helped her up. "Better?"_

"_Yeah thanks," she said smiling now. Then _plop! _She had pushed Harry down into the mud and was laughing hard. Harry laughed with her and threw some mud at her. She picked up some mud too and threw back at him. _

"_Hey!" Hermione shouted. "What are you two doing?!"_

_Both Harry and Ginny looked over at her. They both had mud in their hands. Hermione looked appalled. Harry and Ginny looked at each other then threw the mud at her. Harry's hit her in the stomach and Ginny's hit her in the face. Hermione's mouth fell open in shock; Ron started laughing. She turned and looked at him then reached down and grabbed some mud throwing it at him. It landed right in his mouth making him cough. After that they went into an all-out mud throwing war. That is until Mrs. Weasley came out and saw them. _

He smiled thinking about this. Mrs. Weasley had been so upset with them. Ginny and Ron had probably gotten the whipping of their lives after that. His mind drifted to another memory.

"_Thanks for coming," said newly 14-year-old Ginny in garden. It was her birthday. The 11 of August. Harry smiled at her. _

"_Why wouldn't I be here?" he asked. "We're friends aren't we?"_

"_Yeah but." _Sigh. _"You just always hang out with Ron and we don't talk much that's all."_

"_Does that make me any else of your friend?" Harry asked lifting her chin up so he could see her eyes. "Does it?"_

_Ginny blushed. "No I suppose not," she said blushing again. _

_Harry couldn't help it. He reached down and kissed her. She was shocked and didn't move for a moment then kissed him back hard. Harder than he expected because he fell against a tree. They didn't stop though that is until a very drunk George came outside. "Ginny!" he yelled. "Baby sister! What are you doing out here?! The party's inside! Is that Harry?"_

_Ginny went deep red and ran back into the house. "What was that about?" a clueless George asked._

"_Nothing," Harry said rolling his eyes and walking back inside. _

Ginny hadn't spoken to him a while after that. He remember how he finally got her to talk to him again.

_They had been in the Great Hall eating dinner near the end of his 5__th__ year. Harry had just sat down with Ron when Ginny had gotten up. He followed her out of the Great Hall and grabbed her arm pulling her down the hall with him. She had followed him but slowly. He opened a door and walked into a class room. _

_He spun around and pushed her up against the wall kissing her then going down her neck. "H-Harry?" she asked not moving. _

"_Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked between kisses. _

"_I-I haven't," she said. _

"_Don't lie," Harry said pulling away. "Why?"_

"_I don't know," she said now annoyed. She moved past him and sat down on one of the chairs. _

"_Ginny?" Harry asked smirking. _

"_What?" she asked her eyes narrowing. _

"_Will you go out on a date with me?" he asked._

"_What?" she asked startled._

"_A date? With me?"_

"_Yes!" she nearly screamed. "I mean yeah sure whatever."_

_Harry just laughed pulling her into his arms._

"Hey," a small voice said interrupting his thoughts. Arms wrapped around his waist for behind. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," Harry replied.

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"You," he said. "Me. Us."

"Oh? Good thoughts I hope," she said.

"Yeah," he said laughing.

"Why are you in my room anyways?" she asked.

"I came to see you," Harry told her.

"Really? What about?"

"Mum is going to have a baby."

"Really?! That's great!" Harry turned around so he could see her face.

"Yeah I guess."

"You're not happy?"

"I am. It will just be weird you know?"

"Yeah I know but once you get used to it, it's not so bad. I would die without my brothers. Don't tell them I said that."

"I won't," he said. "Come on let's get going." Ginny smiled and grabbed his hand. They started down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom someone said, "Don't move!"

"What?" Ginny asked looking around.

"Look up," Fred said.

They both did. Mistletoe. "You're mean," Ginny said to the twins.

"No we're not," they said in mock innocent voices.

"If I don't kiss him?" Ginny questioned.

"You don't want to kiss me?" Harry asked.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said trying to explain but Harry kissed. Fred and George wolf-whistled. _Memories in the making, _Harry thought.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Detention **_

Harry looked out the window of the train and sighed. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with Ginny and Malfoy. Not that Ginny would ever cheat on him but he had a feeling that Malfoy would do something to her. He wanted to go and pound him in the head but knew better than to do that. Well things happened for a reason right? If Malfoy went near Ginny again he would get what was coming to him.

* * *

Ginny sighed, her first class for the New Year started. She wished she didn't have to be here. She wanted to go back home where she could laugh and play. But of course she had to go to school. She wished that she didn't have to deal with Malfoy and his knowing smirks every time he saw her. She made up her mind that next time she saw him, he would pay.

As class was dismissed and lunch began Ginny made her way to the Great Hall. She saw Harry and walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said grabbing her hand. She smiled at him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

"How does it feel to be an excepting brother-to-be?"

"Don't remind me."

"What? You will be a great brother."

"Right tell that to the kid."

"I will when it's born."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his food. Ginny smiled. She grabbed her fork and started to eat her food when she noticed something. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" Harry said.

"Oh," she said. "Well at least we know that they're alive."

"Yeah sure," Harry snorted.

Lunch was soon over and Ginny was making her way to her next class when Malfoy and his cronies came up. "Look who it is boys?" Malfoy snarled. "Little Weasley."

"What do _you _want?" she said.

"Oh nothing we were just talking about Potter and how to kill him."

Ginny glared was about to lung at him when McGonagall came up. "What is going on here?" she asked.

"He made a threat to kill Harry!" Ginny yelled.

"Mr. Malfoy?" she inquired.

"Just some friendly talk," Malfoy said.

"You lair!" Ginny screamed.

She lunged at him and knocked him over. She was about to punch him when a voice stopped her, "Ms. Weasley! Get of Mr. Malfoy right now!"

Ginny looked up at McGonagall then got up. "Detention. Both of you. My office. 9:00 o'clock tonight. Now off to your classes both of you," she said before walking away.

Ginny turned and went to Charms sighing at what she had done. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't let Malfoy say something like that and get away with it. Not this time. Well at least Ron would be pleased with her.

* * *

Ginny sat next to Harry in the common room that night as she waited for 9 to roll around. She wished it would hurry up and get here so she could get that stupid detention over with. When 9 finally did come she stood up. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I have detention tonight," she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I attacked Malfoy," Ginny explained.

"Right on!" Ron said looking up from his essay.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why?" Harry asked as if it happened every day.

"He started talking about you," Ginny said shrugging.

"That's it?"

"He was talking about you dying."

"Gin I can take care of myself but thanks anyway."

"Well I couldn't let him get away with talking about _my _boyfriend like that," she said bending down. She leaned over Harry and kissed him smiling. "See you later."

She walked down the corridors until she came to McGonagall's office. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and walked in. Surprisingly Malfoy was already there sitting in a chair in front of her desk. Ginny eyed him for a moment then sat down herself. "Tonight you two will be cleaning the trophy room with Mr. Filch," McGonagall explained. "I will escort you."

They walked to the trophy room in silence, not daring to say anything in front of McGonagall. When they got there, Filch was already there waiting for them. "I see we have two young'uns tonight," he said.

"Yes Mr. Filch," McGonagall said. "Now I have some work to do if you will take over."

"Yes of course ma'am," he said.

When she left he said, "Alright start scrubbing! Shame they let the old punishments die."

Ginny rolled her eyes and started to scrub. _Stupid Malfoy, _she thought. _If he hadn't said anything this wouldn't have happened. I hope he gets attacked by a hippogriff after this. That would knock some sense into him. _

"You missed a spot!" Filch barked from behind her.

She scrubbed harder. "Better you old coot?" she mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Filch shouted.

"Nothing sir," Ginny said.

The detention was finally over and Ginny started back to Gryffindor Tower. She skipped happily as she made her way along. Suddenly she was pushed into a broom closet. "What the heck?!" she shouted as she stood up from her fall.

Malfoy stood above her smirking.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said earnestly.

"Well talk," she said leaning against the wall.

"I want you to listen properly," he said, "without any interruptions."

"We're alone now," she said.

"I know," he said. "So anyways, I want you to go out on a date with me."

"No!" she said. "Not in a million years!"

"Come on Gin, you know you want to," he said.

"Uh no I don't!" she said and made a move to leave. He stopped her.

"Potter doesn't have to know about it," he said. "It can be a secret."

"NO!" she shouted.

He pushed her up against the wall. "Why not?" he asked.

She made to draw her wand but he knocked it out of her hand. "Because I don't like you and never will."

"Fine then you can at least pay for my detention tonight," he smirked. Her eyes widen at what he was suggesting.


	9. Chapter 9

_**C**__**hapter 9: Finding Ginny**_

Harry walked down the corridors late that night going to check on Ginny. It was 11 o'clock and she still wasn't back. He was starting to worry. Detentions never ran this long. Ever. Ginny could be in serious trouble. Harry sped up at this thought.

He was walking down to McGonagall's office when he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was rummaging around behind the door ahead. Slowly Harry crept up and pulled the door open a bit. What he saw inside shocked him.

Ginny was up against the wall with Malfoy in front of her. Her face was swollen and her bottom lip was bleeding. Malfoy smirked. "Don't fight so well anymore do you? Blood traitor," he said harshly. Now that pulled Harry out of his shocked state. He pulled the door open all the way and punched Malfoy right in the nose causing a _cracking _noise to fill the room. Malfoy fell back against the wall in shock. Ginny slowly snuck to the ground not making a sound barely even opening her eyes.

Harry didn't have time for Malfoy right; he turned to Ginny. "Gin, love, can you hear me?" Harry asked bending down. "Ginny, can you walk?" Suddenly Harry was tackled to the ground be Malfoy. Harry had almost forgotten he was in the room.

"Last time you will ever interrupt me Potter," Malfoy said smirking. He punched Harry in the face but that was all because Harry had flipped him and began to punch him face hard.

"That's for Ginny." _Punch. _"That's for Ron." _Punch. _"That's for Hermione." _Punch. _"Next time maybe you will learn to leave well enough alone." _Punch. _Harry pulled out his wand and waved it over a whimpering Malfoy he stopped moving and his body flattened out. _Body-Binding Curse. One of the best. _

He quickly turned to Ginny. "Ginny, sweetie, can you hear me?" Harry asked again. Ginny just barely nodded her head. "Ok, love, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing and get you fixed up ok?"

"No," Ginny just barely whispered. "I want to go to my dorm."

"You will after I take you and get you fixed up," Harry said.

"No. I want to go to my room now," Ginny mumbled.

"Fine but I am taking you to Madam Pomfery later." Bending down Harry picked her bride-style and carried her back to the common room. Harry muttered the password before entering the Tower. He heard noises coming from the couch.

"Oi!" Harry shouted. Ron and Hermione both bolted upright burning red. Hermione quickly tried to smooth her messing hair not looking at Harry.

Ron finally looked up and saw Ginny. "Ginny!" Ron said moving off of the couch so Harry could set her down. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing!" Harry shouted at Ron. "I found her!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked bending down next to Ginny.

"Malfoy hit her," Harry said. "He was getting mad at her for doing something. I took care of him."

"Malfoy hit her?!" Ron was shouting again. "I'm going to kill that son of-"

"What's going on in here?" a sleepily voice asked from the boys staircase. Neville.

"Nothing Neville go back to bed," Harry said.

"If you say so," Neville said and turned around and left.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked as soon as Neville was gone.

"I was going to but she told me not to," Harry said. "She wanted to come her first."

"Well you shouldn't have listened to her," Hermione said. "She isn't awake right now which means she can't feel the pain at the moment so that's good but is she has a concussion then she shouldn't be asleep."

"So should we wake her?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I think we should," Hermione said. "Ginny? Ginny darling? It's time to get up now." Ginny lightly stirred then opened her eyes.

"Harry? Hermione? Ron?" she asked. "Where am I? . . . . . . . . . Where is he?!" Alarm filled her eyes and she started to back away from the all until she at the other end of the couch.

"It's ok, love," Harry said going and putting his arm around her shoulders. "He's gone I took care of him."

"Are you sure?" she asked still scared.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Ginny you need to go to the hospital."

"No!" Ginny said. "I don't want to go! I want to stay here! It's safe here! He can't get in!"

"Ginny no one is going to hurt you," Hermione replied. "It's ok."

"Yeah I'm right here," Harry said. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Yeah and if any one comes near you I will kick their-"

"Ron don't swear!" Hermione interrupted him.

"Their butts. Happy?" Ron said. Hermione just glared at him.

"Ginny dear can you tell us everything that happened?" she inquired.

Ginny's whole body started to shake like a leaf. Her face went pale and her eyes wide. She looked like she might throw up. She drew her knees chest and started to rock back and forth. Tears started to roll down her checks. Harry stroked her hair. "Shh. It's ok," Harry mumbled into her ear.

"It's ok Ginny you don't have to tell us right away," Ron reassured her.

"Come on Ginny it's ok," Hermione said. "Don't cry."

Finally Ginny eyes dried and she started to calm down. She leaned into Harry's shoulder and buried her face in it not wanting Ron and Hermione to see her like this. Harry just rubbed her back and whispered comforting words to her. "Gin, listen to me," Ron said. "We don't know what happened to you so you need to tell us so we can do something about it. I love you Gin. You know that? You just have to tell us and we can put that b- Ouch! Hermione!" She glared at him. "Fine, git, away for good."

Ginny looked at Ron for moment before speaking. "I was walking back here when I was pushed into a broom closet. Malfoy did it. He said he wanted to talk to me. I let him talk. He-he told me that he wa-wanted to go out on a d-date with me. I t-told him no. That's when it got v-v-violent. He said the least I could was pay for his detention. I tried to pull out my wand but he knocked it to the ground. I-I-I tried to get away but he h-hit me across the face t-t-three times then in the lip. He was going to r-r-r-rape me. Then Harry came in."

**A/N: I know, I know I'm being mean to poor Ginny but trust me this will turn into some good plot bunnies and help me wright the story. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The Truth**_

"We have to tell McGonagall!" Ron said immediately.

"No!" Ginny said. "He has power and money! He will just get away with it. There's nothing we can do but forget it."

"What?!" Harry shouted standing. "We are telling someone! He might not have gotten away with it with you but he might with another girl!"

"Harry please," Ginny pleaded. "You don't get it! The Malfoy family is one of the oldest wizarding families! No one is going to just throw him in Azkaban!"

"Well you can at least try!" Harry said.

"No!" Ginny said. "I am not saying anything!"

"You have to!" Hermione said standing as well. "For all the girls out there! How would you feel if Malfoy did get away with it next time?"

"I can't control him," Ginny said crossing her arms.

"No but you can stop this right here," Hermione said.

"Besides you have to go to the hospital!" Harry said. "What are you going to tell Madam Pomfery?"

"That I was in the Forbidden Forest and got hurt," Ginny retorted.

"Ginny!" Hermione said. "You can't lie!"

"Besides I don't think she won't buy that," Harry said.

"You can't just let Malfoy get away with this!" Ron shouted. "He needs to be put in his place! He can't go around hurting people anymore! Physical or mental!"

"Yeah!" Hermione said.

"Can't you just fix it?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I could but I won't," Hermione said.

"Fine I will look up the spell myself," Ginny said getting up.

"You're not going anywhere!" Harry said. "Now sit back down."

"Excuse me?!" Ginny said. "Last time I check you weren't my mother!"

"Harry's right!" Hermione said. "You need rest."

"Well if I was tired then I would go to sleep," she said.

"No you wouldn't," Ron said. Ginny glared at him.

"Now go back to bed while we talk," Hermione said pointing to the girl's dormitory. Ginny sighed and walked up the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked. "She obviously isn't going to tell what happened to her. Do you think we should just tell McGonagall?"

"No she will just deny it," Harry said. "She needs to do it on her own. We need to try and persuade her to tell at least a teacher."

"He's right," Ron said. "If she doesn't want to do something then she won't."

"How then?" Hermione asked.

"Can I talk to her alone?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I will go get her," Hermione said. She disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes later, she came back with Ginny. Ginny plopped down on the couch not looking at any of them but instead starring into the fire.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him up to the boy's dormitory. "Ginny?" Harry said sitting down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Ginny said harshly. He removed his arm and sighed.

"Look Gin," Harry started. "I know you don't think that we can win but we at least have to try. We can't sit back and do nothing. We have to go and tell someone. Maybe McGonagall. Dumbledore. Ginny you have to tell someone besides me, Ron, and Hermione. You have to fight him. Please for your family."

"I can't Harry!" Ginny said leaning into his shoulder sobbing. "I can't! I will have to get up and testify and I can't do that! What if I mess up?"

"Ginny all that matters is that you stood up to him," Harry said. "That you tried to do what was right. Ok?"

"I-I. . . . . . . Ok," Ginny said burying her head in Harry's shoulder even farther.

"Ginny it's ok," Harry said. "I won't let him get to you again ok? Not ever. If he even thinks about coming near you then I will pound him so hard he won't be able to feel his face."

Ginny giggled a bit then looked up. "Ok thanks Harry," she said. Harry smiled and reached down to kiss her but she turned her head making him hit her cheek.

"Good night," Ginny said raising. "See you tomorrow."

"Right tomorrow," Harry said confused.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up and walked down the stairs into the common room. Hermione was already there sitting in chair reading. "Hey," Harry said.

"Hey," she said without looking up.

"Would you go get Ginny?" Harry asked. "We need to take her to Madam Pomfery."

"Ok sure," Hermione said. She walked up the stairs and came back down in record time with Ginny. Ginny looked a little better today although part of her face was a bright ugly purple. Her lip was red and had a dark cut on the bottom. She was still beautiful to Harry.

"Hey Gin," Harry said.

"Hey," Ginny said.

"Ready to go see Madam Pomfery?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess," she said. Harry smiled and grabbed her hand leading her to the hospital wing with Hermione. When they got there Madam Pomfery made Ginny sit down so she could patch her up.

"Now tell me what happened," the nurse demanded.

At this point Ginny broke down into tears. Madam Pomfery looked alarmed. Immediately Harry put his arm around Ginny shoulders and let her cry. When she was done she silently spoke, "I was getting back from detention when Draco Malfoy tried to rape me. Harry stopped him."

"Oh my!" Madam Pomfery put her hand over her mouth. "Well you must go to Professor Dumbledore immediately!"

Ginny nodded and followed Harry, Hermione, and Madam Pomfery as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. On the way they met Ron. "Hey," he said falling back to talk to them. "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "She did."

"Mind if I come?"

"No." They continued in silence no one daring to say anything. When they finally came to his office Madam Pomfery said the password so all four of them could go up.

Harry wrapped on the door waiting for an answer. "Enter," came an old rustic voice. The four entered and sat down.

"Yes?" the headmaster asked.

"It's about Malfoy sir," Harry said.

"What is wrong with Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"He-he tried to rape me," Ginny mumbled.

"Oh?" Dumbledore said. "And did he get away with this?"

"No," she answered. "Harry stopped him."

"I see," he replied. "Well I will write to your parents and all four of you will return home for the time being. I will also write to Mr. Malfoy's parents to let them know that I will schedule a hearing."

"Yes sir," the four said together. Slowly they rose and walked out of his office.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Back at the Borrow **_

Ginny walked up to the Borrow with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She didn't want to face them. Not now. Her mother would cry. Her brothers and her father would want revenge. Her father, at least, would wait on the justice system. Her brothers wouldn't. She slowly pushed the door and saw her mother. She came rushing over to Ginny and hugged her. Ginny hugged her back trying not to cry.

Then Fred and George walked in. "Hey what's Ginny doing here?" George asked.

"Did you bust out of school?" Fred asked. It was obvious that Mrs. Weasley hadn't told the twins about what had happened. She ran from the room as fast as she could not wanting to be there when the twins found out.

She ran into her room slamming and locking the door. She couldn't do this! She needed space. Sighing Ginny sat on her bed and relaxed for a bit. Then there was a knock on the door. "Ginny?" came a voice. "Ginny please come out." Hermione.

"No!" she shouted.

"Come on Gin," Harry said. "We wanna know if you're ok."

"I'm fine," she said wishing they would all leave her alone.

"You have to come out sometime for food."

"Ron!" both Harry and Hermione shouted.

"What?!" he said.

"Do you always have to think about food?" Hermione asked.

"I was just saying," Ron grumbled.

"Come on Gin," Fred said. "Ron, George, and I wouldn't get on without you."

"I'll go beat him up for you," George offered. "Just please come out."

"Please just. . . . . .just give me some space ok?" Ginny said.

"Alright," Hermione sighed. "If you want to talk we're here for you."

"Ok," Ginny said. "Thanks."

She heard footsteps going down the hall and turned over on her bed slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" George raged in the kitchen.

"Get in line," Ron said.

"Boys calm down," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You really think that the Ministry is going to put Malfoy away?!" Fred said. "We have to do ourselves. I already did it once we can do it again."

"No one is doing anything and that is finally!" Mrs. Weasley said matter-of-factly.

"If you say," George said.

"She's right you know," Hermione said. "Violence isn't getting us anywhere. We need to go about this legally. If we don't that will just get us in more trouble."

"If he doesn't get sentenced then we are taking him down," George said.

"Hear, here!" chorused Fred and Ron.

"Agreed," Harry said.

"Boys," Hermione said.

"I'm going to go upstairs ok?" Harry said.

"Yeah ok," Hermione. "You do that and leave me to deal with them." She pointed to the twins and Ron.

Harry smirked. "Good luck."

Harry made her way up the stairs. He stopped at Ginny's room. Slowly he turned the nob. Still locked. "Ginny?" he called softly. There was no answer. "Gin you in there?" Still no answer. He sighed and walked up the stairs to Ron's room.

* * *

Harry stayed in Ron's room til supper. Mrs. Weasley called him down and he sat in between Hermione and Ron. He looked around the table. No Ginny. Sighing he grabbed some chicken and began to eat. There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Weasley went to answer it. After a few minutes Mrs. Weasley came back with Lily, James and Sirius. "Harry James Potter!" Lily shouted. "What happened?! How did you get kicked out of school?!"

"Nice job," Sirius said.

Lily looked angrily at him. "I mean that was very wrong of you," Sirius amended. James tried to hold back a laugh.

"Mum can we talk about this outside?" Harry asked.

"Uh fine," she said before marching out the door and onto the back porch.

"Good luck," Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said wearily.

Harry walked through the back door to a waiting Lily with James following him. "Now Lily why don't you calm down," James said. "There might be a reasonable explanation for this."

"A . . . . . James he got kicked out of school!" Lily said.

"Well the letter didn't say that exactly," James said. "It just said that he was staying here for a while until we came and got him."

"Basically he got kicked out!" Lily yelled. "I should have known he would turn out like you!"

"That's not what happened," Harry quietly.

"What?" Lily asked.

"It's complicated," Harry mumbled rubbing his forehead.

"Well you better explain," Lily said.

"Well Ginny had detention with Malfoy one night," Harry started. "Apparently he pushed her into a broom closet and tried to get her to out a date with him. She said no and he got mad and started hitting her. He tried to. . . . . . . . . rape her. I caught him and just about killed the guy."

"Oh poor Ginny," Lily said covering her mouth. "I just made a scene in there for nothing! I can't image how Molly feels." Lily started rubbing her belly subconsciously.

"It's ok Mum," Harry said. "I'm sure she understands."

"Are you sure that was about happen?" James asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah Dad I'm sure," he said. "Can I go back in now?"

"Yeah go ahead," Lily said. "I want to talk to Molly anyway."

"Ok," Harry said. He walked in and grabbed a piece toast before heading upstairs.

"Ginny?" he said as he knocked on the door. "Ginny can I come in?"

"Harry?" she asked. "Is anyone with you?"

"No," he said.

There was a click and slowly the door opened enough to let him. He walked in and sat down on the bed. "Do you want some toast?" he asked her.

"Yeah thanks," she said before taking it. "What was that shouting about?"

"My mum thought I got kicked out of Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Oh," Ginny said. "So how is everyone? Know with what happened?"

"Well Fred and George want to beat Malfoy up," Harry said. "Bill just found out and was angry but agrees with Hermione. That we should take it to court. Percy sent a letter saying he was sorry about it and that he couldn't make it tonight. I don't think Charlie knows yet."

"Oh," Ginny said finishing her toast. "Thanks by the way."

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything," she said.

Harry smiled and hugged her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Comfort**_

Harry woke up the next day. He wished he could take back everything that happened to Ginny. She didn't deserve this. Any of it. He wished that he could go back to the beginning of the year and start over. Fix everything that happened. But he couldn't. Just like he couldn't make Ginny happy again.

There was a light wrapping on his door. "Come in," he called. Slowly the door opened to reveal his mum.

She sighed and walked in. "How are you sweetie?" she asked.

"Why did it happen to her?" Harry asked not answering her question.

"Sometimes bad thing happen to good people and there's nothing we can do about it," Lily explained. "It's how we go about putting away the culprit that makes the world a better place."

"She's not the same," he explained. "She's not happy anymore. She smiles just to make everyone happy but she doesn't mean it. Her smile doesn't reach her eyes anymore. She doesn't want to come out of her room but does so her mum won't worry. But I know that she doesn't. I can't do anything to make it better."

"She won't be the same for a while, possibly ever," she said. "Most people who go through this kind of thing don't ever get over. But Ginny. . . she's strong. She might not ever be the same but she will get better. You can't blame yourself for this it's not your fault." Harry sat up and hugged his mum burying his face into her shoulder.

She was in what his dad called the 'cute' stage of pregnancy. Harry however couldn't tell the difference in her. She looked the same to him. "How far along are you?" he asked pulling away from her.

She smiled. "3 months," she said. "A while to go yet so you don't have to worry about it."

"Oh ok," he said. "I just wondered."

"It's alright dear," she said. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon?" he said hopefully.

"Alright," Lily said laughing slightly. "You're just like your father."

"Can I go see Ginny later?" he asked.

"Sure dear," she said smiling sadly. "Come on."

"Ok," he said following her out of his room.

* * *

Breakfast went by slowly for Harry. It seemed that the bacon took twice as long to cook and the eggs seemed to burn. He sighed looking out the window. If Ginny and Ron were here they would laugh and joke about badly breakfast was going. They would go outside and walk down the street the café they would always go to. But they weren't here and that was before the whole mess with Draco.

He sighed and turned back to his mother. She had finally finished breakfast and sat it in front of him. "There you go sweetie," she said. "Go on eat up."

"Thanks Mum," he said. He started to eat his food slowly thinking about the past and how it would never be the same. He wished it would that Ginny would be the same girl she was before. But that wouldn't happen. It was all because of Draco. Oh how he wanted to just ring his pale little neck.

"Can I go over and see Ginny now?" Harry asked.

Lily sighed. "I suppose."

Harry quickly got up and walked into the over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. "The Borrow!" he shouted and dropped the green powder into the fireplace. Quickly he started to spin and turn in the fireplace. He closed his eyes and waited for ground to hit his feet. When he finally came to the Borrow he landed with a _thud _ on the floor in the living room.

He stood up and brushed off the smut from his clothes. "Mrs. Weasley?" he called. "Mr. Weasley? Anyone?"

He walked into the kitchen excepting to find Mrs. Weasley. She wasn't there but someone else was. Hermione was sitting on the counter kissing Ron senseless running her fingers through his hair. "Ahem," Harry said looking away.

"Harry!" Hermione said jumping off the counter and away from Ron. "We didn't here you come in."

"I can see that," he said. Both Ron and Hermione went red. "Is Ginny upstairs?"

"No she's out in the garden," Ron said.

"Thanks," Harry said and walked outside to look for Ginny. Finally he saw her sitting by an old tree at the very edge of the garden. Her red hair blowing in the wind. She seemed lost in thought, not really seeing the world around her. Slowly Harry approached not wanting to scare her.

"Ginny?" he asked quietly. She jumped a little but not to much.

"Yes?" she said without looking at him.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. He sat down next to her not saying anything. They stayed like that for a while. Not saying any but just enjoying each other's company. Harry was content to stay like this at least for now. If it made Ginny happy then he was happy too. He had to be there for her no matter what. She needed him whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"June 5," she said after a while.

"What?" he asked.

"June 5," she said. "That's when the trial is. They sent a letter this morning."

"Oh," he said. "Well that's 6 months away so you will have plenty of time to prepare."

"Oh Harry!" Ginny suddenly started sobbing on his shoulder. "What if they don't believe me?! What if I make a fool of myself?! What if he gets away with it?!"

"He won't Gin," Harry said comforting her. "He won't. I won't let him. He will never hurt you again. Or anyone else for that matter. I promise."

Ginny just kept on crying. After a while she stopped. "I'm sorry," she said. "You must think I'm a complete baby."

"No I don't," he said tilting her chin up. "Anyone who has been what you have been through has a right to cry."

She laid her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: The Trial and the Surprise **_

6 months came and went fast as could be for Harry. He spent his time with Ginny at the Borrow just sitting with her or comforting her. It was during this time that he released how much he really cared for her. Even loved her. He didn't tell her this of course. No she wasn't ready to hear that. She needed time.

"Hey Harry," Fred and George said walking into the kitchen of the Borrow.

"George! Fred!" Harry said. "I thought you had to work?!"

"We took the day off so we could go to the trial with you guys," Fred explained. "Where is Gin anyways?"

"She is in her room getting ready," Harry said. "She probably won't come down until the trial."

"Oh," George said. "How has she been lately?"

"She's getting better," he said. "She's not the way she was before but she never will be again."

George ran his hand threw his hair blowing out a breath. "I'm going to beat Malfoy to a pulp when I see him again," Fred said. "Which just happens to be today."

Suddenly two women walked into the kitchen. One was a tall dark skinned woman. She had long black hair that hung beautifully down her back. Her brown eyes had a smile in them. Her face looked like it was lit up. The other women looked equally happy. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail. She wasn't as tall as the first girl but was about the same height.

Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell had been coming by the Borrow a lot since George had asked Angelina to marry him. Harry thought that it was quiet nice, they always cheered Ginny up, but he knew Fred and George didn't like though because they said all the girls talked about was the wedding. "I think that the colors should be purple not blue," Angelina said.

"But blue brings out your dress!" Katie complained.

"I will give you five galleons if you shut up about the wedding!" George said.

"I'm already using your money anyway," Angelina said, "so that's not going to work."

"Can you shut up for 5 minutes about the stupid wedding?!" Fred yelled.

"No!" Katie said.

"Yeah Fred let the women plan," Harry said enjoying the fact that something finally annoyed Fred and George.

"Don't push it Harry," Fred said.

"Anyway, George I need you to come and check out these colors and see what you think," Angelina said.

"No! Please murder me Fred!" George yelled.

Angelina just rolled her eyes. "I might just do that," Fred mumbled.

"You two are so annoying," Katie said.

"They're Fred and George. What did you except?" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry, for understanding," Fred said. "It's so touching!" He put a hand to his heart and faked a tear rolling down his face. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"You never know when to shut up," Katie mumbled.

"No but I know how to shut you up," Fred said before grabbing Katie and kissing her. Everyone (except Fred) knew that Katie had a huge crush on him so it was no surprise when she kissed him back.

"Why don't we leave them to their privacy," Angelina said.

"But-but-but," George stuttered.

"No buts!" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the living room. Harry followed them smirking.

"Oh wipe that look off of your face!" George said mad.

"What?" Harry said. "I just never thought I would see the day that George Weasley would be tamed."

George was about to saw sometime but Ginny walked into the room. "Ginny!" Harry said jumping up. "I thought you were getting ready?"

"I was," she said. "I'm done now."

"Hi Gin," George said brightly. "Want to help me spy on Fred?!"

Angelina hit him in the back of the head. "Ouch!" he said. "What was that for, woman?!"

"You are not spying on them!" she said.

"No George," Ginny said. "I saw enough of that when I came down the stairs."

George just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked her.

"Ok," she said shrugging.

"You know you can just give them the memory and you don't-"

She cut him off, "Don't start. I am going to testify ok?"

"Ok," Harry said sighing.

"Come on kids!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Let's get going!"

"Sorry we're late Molly," a heavily pregnant Lily said walking in the front door. James followed behind her making sure she didn't trip or anything.

"That's quite alright," Molly said. "When are you due?"

"In two weeks," she said smiling.

"Oh well that's not to far off," she said.

"No and I can't wait for it to get here so this one will stop hovering over me 24/7," Lily said pointing her finger at James.

"What?" he said. "Anything can happen."

"Hey Mum, Dad," Harry said from the couch.

"Hello sweetie," Lily said. "How are you Ginny?"

"Fine thanks," she said. "You?"

"As well as can be excepted," she said.

"Well we better get going," Mrs. Weasley said.

Soon all the Weasleys were walking into the court room. They were almost late but managed to get in just in time. Ginny went down to sit with her lawyer. He smiled at her and they shook hands.

Harry watched from the crowd and wished that he could be down there with her. Just to make sure nothing happened to her.

Court started and Harry watched as they brought Malfoy in. It took all his restraint not to go now there and punch Malfoy in the face. Fred and George were both cracking their knuckles; Ron's ears had gone red and it looked like Hermione was just barely holding him back. Ginny seemed to have gone stiff and all the color had completely drained from her face.

"Alright everyone we are here on attempted rape charges," the judge said. "The victim is Ginny Weasley am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Ginny's lawyer said standing.

"And the accused is Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Malfoy's lawyer said standing.

"Ok Mr. Malfoy would you take a seat right here please?" the judge asked motioning to a chair in the middle of the room with chains on it. Malfoy moved into the chair without any hesitation.

"Where were you Wednesday night at 10:30?" asked the judge.

"I was on the way back to the common room," he answered.

"And why were you out so late?"

"Because I had detention."

"I see and was that detention with Ms. Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you pushed her into a broom cupboard?"

"No she did that to me." Harry wanted to stand up and shout but knowing better didn't.

"Alright. And then what happened?"

"She said she wanted to go out on a date with me but I refused. That was when she became violent. I just defended myself."

"You liar!" Harry shouted. He was about to go down there but Fred and George had beaten him to it.

They were already down there and George had hit Malfoy before they both were grabbed by officials and dragged out of the courtroom. "Order! Order!" the judge yelled smacking her gavel on her desk. "Mr. Potter I will say this once and once only: Do NOT interrupt me or anyone else in my courtroom or I will have you thrown out. Do you understand?" Harry just nodded.

"Is that all Mr. Malfoy?" she asked turning back to the little ferret.

"Yes," he said.

"Alright," she said. She turned to Ginny's lawyer.

"No questions your honor," he said.

"Anymore witnesses?" she asked. Malfoy's lawyer shook his head.

She turned to the other lawyer. "Would you like to call your first witness?"

"Yes," he said. "Ginny Weasley."

"Alright Ms. Weasley," the judge said. "What happened in your mind that night?"

"I was walking back from detention and Mr. Malfoy pushed me into a broom cupboard," Ginny started. "He wanted me to go out on a date with him behind my boyfriend's, Harry Potter, back. I said no. He wouldn't let it go and said that I could at least pay for his detention. He then tried to kiss me. I-I-I tried to make him stop but I couldn't. I kneed him so he hit me and said it's not so easy to fight back now. Then Harry came in and saved me. I have the memory if you want to see."

"We will that into the deliberation room with us. Is that all Ms. Weasley? Did you ever lead him on in anyway?"

"No! I don't even like him! Period."

"Alright no need to raise your voice," the judge said. "Counsel will deliberate then we will read our ruling." With that she and the rest of the counsel got up and walked out of the courtroom. A wizard came up and collected the memory from Ginny and left as well.

When they left Harry didn't know what to think so he decided not to think about it. He made his way down to Ginny along with the rest of the family. "Oh Ginny you were so brave!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Fred and George would be proud," Bill said.

"Thanks Bill," Ginny said slightly smiling.

Ginny made her way over to Harry and he enveloped her in a hug. "You were wonderful love," he said into her hair quietly.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she said smiling against his neck. Harry just laughed.

Court started soon after that and the judge took her seat. "Alright," she said. "We have come to a verdict. Mr. Draco Malfoy by evidence against him is sentenced to 50 years in Azkaban Prison with no bale until sentence is carried out." The judge stood and walked out of the room along with the rest of the court members.

"What?!" Malfoy shouted. "I'm going to jail because of her?! Because of that little Weasley whore?!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore he ran up to Malfoy and pouched him so hard in the face he was knocked out. "Thanks," said one of the guards. "Now we won't have any trouble getting him to Azkaban."

"No problem," Harry said then turned back to the Weasleys. Ginny was beaming at him with an unreadable look in her eyes. Hermione was holding Ron back making sure he didn't get to Malfoy.

Ginny ran into Harry's arms and he spun her around before kissing her. About this time Fred and George were let back into the room and started making cat-calls.

Suddenly Lily grabbed her stomach. "James," she said quietly. James had acutely relaxed during the hearing and wasn't watching her like she was a bomb anymore. He was now laughing with the rest of the Weasleys.

"James," she said again this time a little louder.

"What is it Lils?" he asked from where he was standing.

"James get over here!" she hissed.

"What?" James said walking over un-a-where of what was going on.

"James it's time," she said.

"Yeah to celebrate," he said. "That Malfoy scum is in prison and Ginny is ok."

"No James it's time," Lily said this time taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Oh. Oh!" he said. He picked her up bride-style and quickly rushed out of the room. Harry noticed.

"I think we better go to St. Mongo's," he said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. "Are you sick?"

"No but I think Dad just took Mum there," he said.

"That's great Harry!" Ginny said.

Once they all got to St. Mongo's Harry went over and asked about his mum. They said she was in room 27 so they made their way down there. All the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione waited quietly outside of the room. Suddenly James burst out of the room. "It's a girl!" he shouted. "Little Daphne Marie Potter!"

There were many congrats. Once all the excitement died down Harry went in with his dad. "Hi sweetie," Lily said from her bed.

"Hi Mum," Harry said. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine," she said. "Would you like to meet your new sister?"

"Yes!" Harry said eagerly. Lily shifted the bundle in her arms and Harry saw a baby with dark black hair and brown eyes. They baby waved her fists at him.

"Here," Lily said holding her out to Harry. He looked at it before taking it into his arms. It was nothing like he had ever felt before. Her skin was soft and she had curios eyes that starred into his. She latched onto one of his fingers and started to suck on it. Harry smiled at this.

"Cute little thing isn't she?" James asked from behind him.

"Yeah," he said smiling. After a while Harry and James left Lily and Daphne alone. When they walked outside they were met with a very nervous Karen and a yawning Sirius.

"How is she?" Karen asked grabbing James' shirt collar. "I swear to Merlin Potter that if she is hurt because of you I will-"

"She's fine Karen," James said detaching her from him.

"Told ya," Sirius said. "What's the name?"

"Daphne," James said. Harry slipped away and over to Ginny.

"Can I talk to you alone?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure," she said following him out of St. Mongo's.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure," she said. "Ask away."

"I know this is early given everything that just happened but I love you," he said. "I love you and I don't want anyone to touch you except me. I want you for the rest of my life. Til death do us part. I want you forever. Ginny Weasley will you marry me after graduation?" Harry was now down on one knee and had pulled out a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh Harry! I love you too!" Ginny said hugging him. "And yes I will marry you!"


	14. Epilogue

_**Epilogue: 15 years later**_

"James Sirius Potter get down here right now!" Harry yelled as he tapped his foot.

His 8 year old came running down the stairs smiling. "Yes Daddy?" he asked innocently.

"You mind telling me what happened to the kitchen?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well why don't we go look at it," Harry said walking into the kitchen leading James by the arm.

The kitchen was covered in chocolate and whipped cream. It was all over the floors and counters. "What is this?"

"Um. . . chocolate and whipped cream?" James replied.

"And how did it get all over the place?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," James said looking anywhere but at Harry.

Before Harry could reply a red-headed teenager with brown eyes walked into the room. She smiled at both of the boys. Her long red hair flowing behind her. Her brown eyes went wide when she saw the kitchen. "What have you boys been up to?" she asked smirking.

"Now's not the time Daph," Harry said.

"Well excuse me Mr. Cranky Pants," Daphne said smiling. "I didn't know you had something against chocolate."

"Yeah!" James piped up.

"Don't encourage him," Harry said. "I just have to get this cleaned up before-"

"Harry! I'm home!" Ginny called from the living room.

"Before that?" Daphne questioned. Harry sighed and muttered a vanishing spell.

"Hey Gin," he said smiling.

"Aunt Daphne!" Lily, name after Harry's mother, screamed as she saw her aunt.

"Hi sweetheart!" Daphne said taking the little girl into her arms. "And what were you doing today?"

"I went shopping with Mummy!" the five year old said. "She let me have some candy from Uncle Fred and George's store!"

"That sounds fun!" she replied.

"It was!" she said.

"Ok time for your nap," Ginny said.

"But Mum," Lily complained.

"No buts," she said.

"Alright." Daphne put the little girl down and she ran up the stairs.

"She's a cutie," Daphne said after she left.

"Thanks," Ginny said. "She's a hand full too."

"I kind of guessed that," she said laughing.

"So what brings you over Daph?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing just decided to come and see you," she said.

"Well let's go into the kitchen so we can talk about that new bloke of yours," she said. "I don't think Harry wants to hear about it."

"No I don't," Harry said. When they had gone into the kitchen Harry turned to James.

"You know better than to do that to the kitchen," Harry said. "What if Mummy had found out? She wouldn't be as understanding. She would just turn you over her knee. So if you don't want me to tell your mother then please don't do it again."

James sighed. "Ok Daddy. Can I go outside and play with Albus?" he asked.

"Go on," Harry said. "And leave the neighbor's dog alone!"

"Ok!" James called running out the front door. Harry sighed and sat on the couch. _Just another day in the Potter house, _he thought.

**A/N: I know it's short but I hope you all like it!**


End file.
